Mom, I Shrunk the Nicktoons
by SOLmaster
Summary: A parody of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves Nicktoons Unite Style. Jimmy was working on the Fenton Crammer until they are attacked by Calamitous and he and the Nicktoons get shrunk. Can they find each other and reach the Op-Center while avoiding Calamitous?
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a new Nicktoons Unite Parody of the movie Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves. This was written with Dannyfangirl._

**Mom, I Shrunk the Nicktoons**

In Retroville, Jimmy came out of his lab, and he yawned, feeling a bit exhausted. He started walking toward his house until he bumped into Danny, who was carrying a large box.

"Oh, hey Danny!" Jimmy greeted and noticed the box, "Uh...whatcha doing?"

Danny quickly hid the box behind his back. "Uh...nothing much."

"Nothing?" Jimmy asked, "Looks like something."

"It's nothing really." Danny replied with a nervous smile.

"Uh huh," Jimmy said not believing it.

"Right," Danny said as he turned around. "Well, better get going."

"Okay, see ya," Jimmy waved.

Danny quickly runs away with Jimmy raising a brow. From beside Jimmy's house, Danny turned to see Jimmy walking away. He sighs in relief and looks at the box which has party supplies inside.

"Hey Danny!" Timmy called, that startled Danny a bit.

"Oh, Timmy! Thank goodness it's you," Danny smiled, "It was almost too close when Jimmy saw me."

"He wasn't suspicious of anything was he?" Timmy asked. "You know how easily he can figure stuff out."

"He still is," Danny said, "Luckily I dashed off before he found out."

Timmy sighed and wiped the sweat off his face. "Phew! That was close."

"If only we can get someone to keep Jimmy busy while we get ready for the You-Know-What." Danny said.

"Hmm..." Timmy thinks and smiles, "I think I know just the three."

* * *

Later on, Jimmy was about to walk into his house until, voices called out, "Jimmy, wait!"

"Huh?" he turns to see SpongeBob, Carl, and Sheen. "Oh, hey SpongeBob, Carl, Sheen."

"Jimmy! Whatever you do, DON'T go into your house yet!" Sheen yelled.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked. "It's MY house."

"Uh...it's being fumigated!" SpongeBob quickly said.

"Fumigated?" Jimmy questioned.

"That's right." Sheen said as he pulled Jimmy away from his house. "So you have to stay out of the house for a while."

"Okay," Jimmy said.

"I mean it's not like there's anything important for you that's going on inside."

"Sheen, zip it!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Oops." Sheen said as he covered his mouth.

"Anyway, by the way guys," Jimmy said. "I don't know if you realized this, but you wouldn't happen to know what today is, would you?"

"It's nothing important about you!" Sheen screamed.

"Sheen!" SpongeBob and Carl shouted.

Jimmy seemed a bit confused. "Well, I was just asking if you knew about something, considering what day it is."

SpongeBob chuckles nervously, "Who cares? Remembering's for squares."

"But isn't today March 14th?" Carl asked.

"Carl!" SpongeBob whispered.

"Oh..." Jimmy said and sighed depressively, "I guess you forgot about my-"

"Hey! Wanna hear a story?" SpongeBob quickly asked.

"A story?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah! Let's hear one!" SpongeBob again quickly answers before Jimmy could say anything.

SpongeBob runs off and Carl and Sheen drag Jimmy away.

* * *

Later on, they were at the park, and sitting on a bench. "So you wanna hear a story, Jimmy, where you can be distracted from going to your house that's 10 blocks away?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy had a confused look as he answered, "Uh...sure, I guess."

"Great!" SpongeBob said happily. "This story is called..."

"'Mom, I Shrunk the Nicktoons'!" Sheen cuts off.

"'Mom, I Shrunk the Nicktoons'?" Jimmy questioned.

"It's a story we made up!" SpongeBob said, "Although, it ISN'T a story I wanted to tell about!"

Sheen whistles innocently.

Then Jimmy said, "Well, let's hear it."

"Okay," SpongeBob began, "It-"

"It's started at the place where the ghost boy lives in," Sheen answered.

"It's at that UFO thingy that turns into a blimp thing and an airplane," Carl adds.

"Right," Sheen continued. "And there was a genius there that was doing something inside."

* * *

According to their story, it was in Fenton Works. "There we go," Jimmy in the story said, "Easy...easy..."

SpongeBob started to narrate, _'That genius happened to be working on something for a friend. He was the only one who could do it since he was a genius.'_

"Thanks Jimmy for doing this," Jack said to him, "I couldn't work on that thing."

"It's no problem, Jack," Jimmy said fixing the device.

Jack and Maddie look at each other. "Since when did he call me that?" Jack asked Maddie.

Maddie just turned to Jimmy. "Well, feel free to keep working on it, but make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Don't worry, Maddie." Jimmy said confidently. "With me fixing your Fenton Crammer, nothing can possibly go wrong."

Then as soon as Jack and Maddie leave, Danny suddenly phases up into the Op-Center.

"Danny?" Jimmy asked as he stopped working for a minute.

"Hey Jim," Danny greeted.

"I'm almost got this thing completely repaired." Jimmy mentioned.

"Oh yeah, the Fenton Crammer," Danny remembered, "It causes ghosts to shrink down and shorten out their powers."

"If it's called the Fenton Crammer then why don't your parents call it the Specter Shrinker or something?" Jimmy asked.

Danny answered, "Because apparently, that's what ghosts would expect."

"I see," Jimmy said.

Then two familiar faces showed up. "Hi Jimmy!" Timmy greeted.

"Hey Danny!" SpongeBob waved.

Danny waved. "Hey guys!"

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, we were-" Timmy stopped when he spotted the Fenton Crammer. "Ooh, is that the Fenton Crammer thing?"

Jimmy answered, "Yeah."

"Let's check it out." Timmy said as he walked up to it.

Jimmy kept it away from him. "Are you kidding? It's completely dangerous."

"Come on, Jim," Timmy said taking it, "I just wanna see it."

Jimmy grabbed onto it and tried to take it back from Timmy. "No! Who knows what effects it could have if you mess with it."

"What do you mean? All it does is shrink stuff."

"Yes, but it can short out my powers," Danny warned, "And it is still dangerous."

"They might be right, Timmy." SpongeBob said. "Someone might try and use it for evil."

"Like who?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"Like me!" A voice yelled.

They all turn around and gasp.

Sheen started to narrate_, 'Then they soon come face to face with an evil villain.'_

It was Professor Calamitous with in his robot suit.

"Professor Calamitous?!" Jimmy asked.

"That's right, Neutron." Calamitous said. "Now that I have put together this robotic suit, none of you can possibly stop me!"

"We'll see," Jimmy said taking his Tornado Blaster, "Nicktoons...unite!"

They all charged forward with their weapons until SpongeBob's voice said, _'A robotic suit?!'_

* * *

In the real world, SpongeBob interrupted the story.

"Why does the bad guy have to have a robotic suit?" SpongeBob asked. "I was hoping he could have an evil scary dragon."

"Because a robotic suit is cooler!" Sheen said.

"Yeah!" Carl said, "'So the Nicktoons attacked with non-magical creatures...'"

* * *

Back in the story, the Nicktoons fired their weapons at Calamitous.

SpongeBob's voice said, _'Although I think Jimmy would rather prefer a dragon though.'_

Then Jimmy's voice said, _'SpongeBob, a robot suit is fine with me.'_

"Yeah right!" SpongeBob shouted in the story until he got punched away by Calamitous.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy cried. He turns angrily to Calamitous and aimed his Tornado Blaster at him. "Alright, Calamitous, you have three seconds to get out before we blast you away again!"

"You're bluffing, Neutron." Calamitous just said. "I specifically said that this robotic suit can not be defeated by any of you."

"Oh yeah?" Timmy asked taking the Fenton Crammer.

Danny saw what he was doing and quickly shouted, "Timmy, wait!"

"You don't know how to use that!" Jimmy shouted also.

It was too late. Timmy shot a beam at Calamitous with the Fenton Crammer.

Calamitous gasped as the beam hits him and it reflects more beams.

"The beams are reflecting off his suit and heading toward-" Jimmy said until he got hit by one of the beams.

"Jimmy!" Danny yelled as a beam hits him. Then two beams hit SpongeBob and Timmy.

Jimmy opened his eyes and saw everything around him was now bigger.

"Jimmy!" SpongeBob shouted as he ran up to him. "Everything grew bigger!"

"No, SpongeBob," Jimmy said, "I think we grew smaller."

"Oh man," Danny said. "We must've been hit with the Fenton Crammer."

"Oh! Great job Turner!" Jimmy yelled at Timmy.

"What did I do?" Timmy asked.

Then Calamitous came up to them. "Big or small, I'll still destroy you all!"

When Calamitous was about to fire at them, he suddenly disappeared.

Danny looked confused. "What was that all about?"

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Oh no, I completely forgot about the Matter Transporter I installed in the Fenton Crammer."

"A Matter Transporter?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy explained. "Well, the Fenton Crammer not only shrinks ghosts, but I installed it to teleport them away as well."

"Teleport?" Danny asked, "You mean-"

But before they can say anything, they glowed. The Nicktoons scream as they teleported as well.

* * *

Danny reappeared in the kitchen and he landed on the hard kitchen table. He looked around and saw he was by himself.

"Guys?" Danny asked, but no one was there. "Aw man!" he groaned.

In another room, Jimmy reappeared in there. "Huh?" he wondered and realized he was in the Fenton Lab.

SpongeBob reappeared in Danny's room, on his desk. "Oh no," He said nervously. "Now I'm small and alone."

Timmy then reappeared outside in the yard.

"Uh oh," Timmy said, "I'm already small and puny. Now I'm SMALLER AND PUNIER! How can this be worse?!"

Then he sees a shadow over him and turns around to see a giant ant. Timmy screamed in fear as he runs away.

* * *

In the lab, Jimmy was pacing back and forth wondering what to do.

"Oh man, what have I done?" Jimmy asked in panic. "If I hadn't have left the Fenton Crammer alone while I was working on it, this wouldn't have happened."

Then suddenly, a blast was nearly fired at his feet. He turned around and spotted Calamitous, still in his robotic suit.

"Well, well, well," Calamitous laughed, "If it isn't the now small fried Jimmy Neutron."

Jimmy glared as he said, "Don't forget, Calamitous. You're just as small as I am now."

"Well, once I'm through with you, you won't be much larger than a speck of dust." Calamitous took out a large blaster.

Jimmy gasped and ran away screaming as Calamitous shoot blasters at him. Jimmy hid behind a large beaker and took out his recaller to call the others, but something was wrong. "Oh man," He groaned. "The Crammer must've shorted out the signal in my recaller."

Then a piece of the large beaker broke by Calamitous shot. Jimmy gasped and continued to run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob looked up out the window, and looked up as he spotted the Op-Center above.

"Hey! The Op-Center!' SpongeBob smiled,

He thinks doing a thinking pose. "Hmm...Maybe I can go there and get the Fenton Crammer to unshrink me and my friends."

He takes out his recaller and talks into it. "Jimmy...Timmy...Danny?" But he doesn't hear anything through it.

He shakes it until he says, "Must be broken," He put it back in his pocket. "Now how can I get up there?"

Sheen's voice then said, _'Then while SpongeBob was thinking, a super cool superhero came to fly him up to the Op-center..._

SpongeBob stopped thinking when he saw a shadow over him, and he looks up to see who it was.

'_It was UltraLord!'_

'_Wait a minute!'_ SpongeBob's voice shouted.

* * *

In the real world, the story stopped again.

"UltraLord isn't even in there!" SpongeBob snapped.

"Well, he should be!" Sheen snapped back.

"If any superhero was going to be in the story, it should be Mermaid Man. He's timeless." SpongeBob said.

"No way!" Sheen shouted. "UltraLord is way better!"

"LlamaBoy!" Carl shouted.

"Mermaid Man!" SpongeBob shouted.

"UltraLord!" Sheen shouted.

"Guys!" Jimmy shouted. "Cut it out!"

Sheen, Carl, and SpongeBob all stopped arguing.

Jimmy got off the bench and said, "Look guys, I think I should be getting back home."

They gasped, and SpongeBob said, "Wait, you can't leave yet!"

"But..."

"That's right," Sheen said as he pulled Jimmy back on the bench. "We need to continue with the rest of the story."

Jimmy sighed. "Alright, but tell it the way it's supposed to be told."

"Okay," SpongeBob said and then whispered to Sheen, "Mermaid Man is better."

"Hmph," Sheen pouted.

"Anyway," SpongeBob continued as it was back to the story.

* * *

In the story, SpongeBob was still wondering how to get up to the Op-Center.

SpongeBob narrated_, 'The sponge we all know and love puzzled at how to get all the way to the Op-Center without falling all the way down to the bottom.'_

Then Carl said, _'But then he spotted something that might help.'_

SpongeBob eyes widened as he spotted a giant roll of tape across from him.

"Wow, that was helping and a coincidence," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy was still running away while dodging Calamitous's attacks. He then fell off the desk and grabbed onto a cord as he slid down to the floor.

He paced himself. "I gotta find Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob," he said, "And find that Fenton Crammer to unshrink ourselves."

He soon reached the stairs. "Oh, how am I gonna get all the way up there?"

But then Calamitous comes up behind him.

Jimmy gasped when he saw him, and Calamitous aims his blaster at him. "This is the end for you, Jimmy Neutron!"

Jimmy was scared until they hear footsteps coming downstairs. They turn and see Jack walking towards them. He stopped and his foot nearly stepped on Jimmy and Calamitous.

"Where's Jimmy?" Jack wondered, "I need him to fix that Fenton Ghost Weasel and those other gadgets."

Jimmy tried shouting to Jack, "Jack, I'm down here! Jack!" But his voice could not reach him.

"Hmm...Maybe one of his inventions could help," Jack thought turning to see Jimmy's green backpack that Jimmy had left before he was fixing the Fenton Crammer.

Jimmy looked worried, until Calamitous aimed the blaster at him again.

"Gah!" Luckily, Jimmy jumped out of the way and dodged the blast.

Jimmy backed against the wall. "Come on Jimmy," He said to himself. "Think of a way to get up those stairs."

He looked down at his feet and smirked as he came up with an idea. When Calamitous was about to fire at Jimmy again, Jimmy activated his hover-shoes and flew up out of the way.

"If there wasn't any blasting, I would have thought of it earlier," Jimmy told himself.

"Get back here, Neutron!" Calamitous shouted after him.

"Forget it, Calamitous!" Jimmy shouted back with a smile. "I've got the advantage now!"

While Jack was looking for Jimmy's backpack, he accidentally activated Jimmy's jetpack.

"Oh no," Jack said as the jetpack started to fly out of control.

While Jimmy was flying up the stairs, the jetpack started to fly toward him.

Jimmy gasped as he tried to fly away from the jetpack, but it was catching up to him. Then when Jimmy reached the living room, the jetpack was about to hit him until a green glow formed around him and he flew down out of the jetpack's way.

"Huh?" He turns and smiles, "Danny!"

Danny smiled as he had his Ghost Manipulation on Jimmy. "Jimmy, I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you were able to save me before I got smashed." Jimmy said until the green glow disappeared and he fell on the ground.

Jimmy dropped to the ground. "Huh?" he wondered. He noticed Danny pacing himself and sighing. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Besides the fact that we're still small."

"It's my ghost powers." Danny answered. "They're starting to short out because of the Crammer."

"It also shorted out the signal in our recallers, so we have no way of contacting Timmy or SpongeBob, and finding out where they are." Jimmy mentioned.

"Oh man, this is just great," Danny groaned.

Jimmy had a sad look until his eyes widen with an idea. "Your stereo!"

"My stereo?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "If we can get inside the stereo in the living room, we might be able to use the wiring to strengthen the signal in the recaller and we would be able to contact Timmy and SpongeBob."

"Great idea, Jimmy!" Danny smiled.

"Think you have enough power to fly us there?" Jimmy asked.

"Hmm..." Danny thought. "I think I have enough to fly us over there to save us the walking, but after that we may have to climb the rest of the way."

"Okay," Jimmy said. "Then let's get started."

Danny carried Jimmy and they flew away.

_Will the Nicktoons be able to unshrink themselves and avoid Calamitous? You'll soon find out in the next chapter, but until then, be sure to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

In the real world, Sheen told the story. "And now their plan was the only thing that could save them."

"It's good guys," Jimmy said. "But I think I better get going."

"No Jim!" SpongeBob yelled, "The story's not even over yet."

"Guys, the story is fascinating and all," Jimmy spoke, "But I gotta get home because it's my-"

"So Danny flew Jimmy up the stairs!" SpongeBob quickly interrupted.

Jimmy just sat down and frowned as he listened. "You don't even know what's special about today." He muttered.

* * *

In the story, Danny flew Jimmy into the living room. When they both reached the stereo speakers, Danny glowed green and they both fell. Luckily, they landed on the table. Jimmy got up. "You okay, Danny?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm-" Danny was about to say but stops as rings formed around him and changed back to Danny Fenton, "Whoa that was fast. All that flying took most of my powers left."

"Well, we better hurry and get over there." Jimmy said. "Who knows what trouble Timmy and SpongeBob could be in?"

* * *

Meanwhile for the other two Nicktoons, SpongeBob was still trying to get to the Op-Center and luckily was at the window. He used the tape he found earlier on his hands and used it to climb up the wall to the Op-Center.

SpongeBob panted. "This isn't…so hard..."

* * *

Outside where Timmy was, he had reached the back door.

Timmy panted heavily from running all the way through the yard. Then, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, appear next to him.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy cried, "What are you doing here?"

Wanda answered, "We saw you were small, and wondered if you needed any help."

"I do." Timmy said. "I need you to poof me up to the Op-Center."

"Right on it, Timmy!" Cosmo said. He, Wanda, and Poof waved their wands and poof Timmy as he disappeared.

Soon, Timmy poofs back into the Op-Center. "Cool! I'm in the Op-Center!" Timmy smiled but froze, "Wait, why didn't I wish that my friends and I were big again? Guys? GUYS!" He looked and noticed he was the only one in the Op-Center.

He sits down in frustration and looks out the window to see SpongeBob approaching.

"SpongeBob!" Timmy called.

He notices SpongeBob trying to open the now large window up.

SpongeBob notices Timmy. "Timmy, help me get this window open!"

"Sure thing." Timmy said as he helped try to get the window open, but stopped when he saw a giant spider approaching SpongeBob from behind. "Uh...SpongeBob?"

"Timmy, what are you waiting for?" SpongeBob yelled, "And why are you looking at me like I'm about to get eaten by something big and scary and deadly all of a sudden?"

Timmy didn't answer as he still had a worried look, and then he pointed at SpongeBob to look behind him. SpongeBob turned around, and his eyes widen as he sees the giant spider coming up to him. The spider hisses and SpongeBob screams out very loud.

SpongeBob starts banging on the window and yelling, "Let me in, let me in! I don't wanna be and eight-legged freak's food!"

"Okay! Okay!" Timmy yelled and tries to open the window. He tried to but it won't budge. "Come on! Come on!" he yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Danny was now climbing the speakers of the stereo with Jimmy hanging on his back.

Danny was sweating a bit. "I better get an 'A' in gym class for this," he said while climbing to the speakers.

"No need to worry, Danny." Jimmy said positively. "The speakers are off, and we lost Calamitous."

Suddenly, Calamitous flies up to them. "I've finally found you now!"

"You had to say that did you?" Danny angrily asked.

Jimmy chuckled nervously. "It can't get much worse."

Then Jack came and was holding a remote. "Well, since everything else has been taken care of. It's time for some totally loud tunes."

"I gotta stop saying things like this," Jimmy groaned.

The stereo turned on and loud music started booming with Danny tightly clinging on to the vibrating speakers.

"Well...at least there's a bright side!" Jimmy smiled.

"What bright side!" Danny yelled over the loud music.

"Maybe Timmy and SpongeBob are still okay!" Jimmy said, "I mean, it's not like a giant spider is gonna eat them or anything!"

* * *

Back at the Op-Center, SpongeBob was still screaming as the spider was trying to eat him.

"Timmy! SAVE ME!" SpongeBob yelled.

"I'm trying!" Timmy yelled, "Why won't this stupid window open!" He grunts but stops to notice that the window was locked. He was dumbstruck. "Duh!"

He went over and pulled the lock off the window, and then he managed to open the window up a bit.

"SpongeBob, quick! Come on in!" Timmy called.

SpongeBob quickly zoomed into the window before the spider took a snap at him.

Timmy then dropped the window closed before the spider could follow them.

SpongeBob smiled at Timmy. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Timmy smiled back.

They both went up to the window and made faces at the spider and sticking their tongues out at it. The spider glared angrily and raised its venomous fangs. SpongeBob and Timmy screamed and ran away as they get to the table where the Fenton Crammer is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Jimmy were still holding onto each other and the speakers as it played very loud music.

Calamitous held his ears. "How could anyone listen to this!"

Jimmy then looked up and spotted something. "Danny, I see an opening up there! That must lead inside!"

"Well, let's get going!" Danny yelled as he started climbing up with the music booming.

When they reached the top, they both climbed in and Danny tripped over a wire that made the music stop.

Jimmy helped Danny back up. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Danny said.

But Jack noticed the music stopped. "Huh?" he wondered and saw three tiny objects. "Suffering spooks!" he yelled, "Bugs!"

Jimmy and Danny's eyes widen as Danny said, "Oh no."

"Luckily, I have my Fenton Swatter," Jack said taking out what seems to be a fly swatter. Only it has a picture of Jack's head on it.

Jimmy and Danny try to hide from Jack inside the stereo until Calamitous flies up to them.

"Now, Neutron and Fenton," Calamitous said as he aimed a giant laser at them. "I'll destroy you both once and for all!"

He didn't notice Jack behind him with his Fenton Swatter.

"Eat Fenton Swatter, fly boy!" Jack said as he swung the Fenton Swatter at Calamitous.

Calamitous turns and screams as Jack smashed him and his robot suit.

"Bulls-eye!" Jack smiled, "Got rid of those bugs! Who needs an exterminator?"

"Hey, Mr. Fenton!" a voice called out.

Jack turned and noticed Timmy and SpongeBob running down the stairs. They were big now thanks to the Fenton Crammer that Timmy is now holding.

"What are you kids doing with the Fenton Crammer?" Jack asked.

"No time!" SpongeBob yelled, "We were fighting Calamitous, and Timmy used this gadget thingy to shrink him, but it accidentally shrunk us and we have to find Jimmy and Danny! Have you seen them?"

"Nope." Jack said as he looked at the fly swatter. "Not at all."

Timmy looked at the Swatter, "What are you doing with that fly swatter?"

Jack replied, "Just swatting a few bugs that are trying to intrude the Fenton Household."

SpongeBob and Timmy were shock in horror and realization. Jack noticed their faces, looks at the Swatter, and realized with a face of pure horror.

"Oh my..." Jack said as he dropped the swatter.

SpongeBob started crying. "Whaa! They've been swatted to death!"

"It can't be!" Timmy yelled until his recaller began to beep. "Yes, this is the now only two Nicktoons with the other sadly gone," Timmy sniffed answering his recaller, "Timmy Turner speaking."

The signal in the recaller was a little fuzzy, but he is able to hear the words. "Neutron to Turner."

"Yeah, how are ya Jimmy?" Timmy said sadly. Suddenly he rose his head in surprise, "Jimmy!"

* * *

Inside the stereo, Danny was watching Jimmy stick some wires into his recaller. 

"How's it coming, Jimmy?" Danny asked.

"Great!" Jimmy smiled, "Timmy and SpongeBob got the Crammer and we're contacting! Timmy, can you hear me?"

* * *

Timmy tried to listen to the closely into the recaller. "Jimmy? Jimmy, is that you!" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jimmy responded, "Danny and I are near the speakers next to you."

Timmy, SpongeBob, and Jack look around until they spot them in the speakers.

"JIMMY! DANNY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" SpongeBob yelled happily to the tiny two.

Jimmy and Danny cover their ears, and Jimmy says, "Yeah, but don't forget we're still small."

"Don't worry," Timmy said with the crammer. "We'll have you big again in no time."

SpongeBob grabbed onto Jimmy and Danny, and put them on the ground. "That's right! Now let's get started!"

Timmy aimed the Fenton Crammer at them. "Alright, stand back."

He pulled the trigger and shot a beam out of the Fenton Crammer that turned Jimmy and Danny big again.

"Yes!" Jimmy cheered, "We're big again!"

But what about Calamitous?" Danny wondered. Then he hears groaning and turns to see Calamitous big again, but his robotic suit is completely destroyed when Jack whacked him with the Swatter.

"No!" Calamitous cried. "My powerful suit!"

"Probably not that powerful since it didn't stand a chance against my dad's fly swatter." Danny said.

"And now that it's settled," Jimmy spoke. He smirked and took out a new invention which seemed to be his HyperCube combined with the Fenton Thermos. He pushed the button and Calamitous was instantly sucked into the Thermos and was trapped into the HyperCube.

"Nice one, Jim." Danny smiled.

"Yep!" Jimmy said, "Okay...Fenton Crammer is working perfectly, Jack."

"All right!" Jack said excitedly as he took the Fenton Crammer. He starts to walk away but starts mumbling to himself, "Now when did he start calling me 'Jack'?"

"Wanna get some pizza and play mindless video games for a job well done?" Timmy asked.

Okay, sure." Jimmy replied.

'_And so the Nicktoons defeated Calamitous, unshrunk themselves and played mindless video games while eating pizza all day long,'_ Sheen narrated as it was back to reality.

* * *

"The end!" Carl said.

Jimmy claps for the story. "That story was weird...yet cool, guys."

"Yeah!" Sheen smiled, "And it's only night time!"

"Night time?" Jimmy wondered as he got up, and then he sighed. "Your story was still cool, guys. But the day's almost over and you still don't even remember what makes today special."

"Yep, and it's only 6:00," SpongeBob said.

"6:00!" Jimmy asked in surprised, 'Plukin' Puto! I gotta get home! Gotta blast!" he activates his jetpack and flies away with SpongeBob, Carl, and Sheen following.

Jimmy flies back home and notices the sun is setting and it was almost dark. He turns and glares angrily at SpongeBob, Sheen, and Carl who walk up to him.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Carl asked. 

"Yeah, you seem mad," SpongeBob said.

"What's wrong!" Jimmy angrily asked. "You kept me busy all day with a story and you or anyone else didn't even remember what day it is!"

"Oh...what day?" SpongeBob asked who seemed to be smirking.

"What day? WHAT DAY!" Jimmy yelled out as he was about to open the door, "Okay, Mr. Forgetful. I'm so mad because nobody knows that today is my-"

When the he opens the door, the lights in house turns on and everyone all yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Jimmy screamed in shock as he saw his friends and family, and a bunch of party decorations and a cake.

"Happy birthday, Jimmy!" they yelled happily to him.

Jimmy was really surprised yet relieved. "Of course! A surprise party for my birthday! I knew something was up!"

"Yeah," SpongeBob said. "You didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?"

Danny and Timmy with party hats come in. "We had to have SpongeBob and the others distract you while we prepared the party." Danny explained.

Jimmy chuckled a bit. "I guess that explains the story."

"We're your friends!" Timmy smiled, "All of us will never forget you or your birthday!"

"That's right, Johnny!" Cosmo said blowing a party favor.

"Thanks guys," Jimmy said. "I probably shouldn't have thought you'd actually forget my birthday."

"Enough talking!" Timmy said, "More partying!"

"That's right!" Danny said as he pushed Jimmy forward.

"I even found this weird-looking camera to take our picture so we'll always remember this." Carl said as he was actually holding up the Fenton Crammer.

Jimmy noticed and tried to explain. "Wait Carl...that's not really a..."

Carl held it up to everyone like a camera. "Okay, smile everyone!"

"Carl, no!" Jimmy shouted.

It was too late. A beam shot out of the Fenton Crammer and it shrunk everyone at the party.

SpongeBob just laughed. "This is just like in that story we told."

**The End**

_I hope you enjoyed the story, and Jimmy Neutron's birthday is in fact on March 14, which is the day I came up with this story for him. Now you can review, and check out my other Nicktoons Unite Parodies and stories on my profile._


End file.
